frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
1. Evil Virt
Duration (Real time): 3 June 2002 - 28 October 2002 Duration (Game time): 2390.12.06 - 2391.01.03 Location: Pandora Station (and USS Odyssey) Synopsis When the USS Odyssey is visiting Pandora Station where their former FO has just become the Commanding Officer, the station's experimental AI Virt goes haywire. Stardate 2390.12.06 - 2390.12.08 In November 2390 Commodore DeGroot decided to retire from Starfleet and Starfleet asked Commander Jim Janssens, the FO of the USS Odyssey, to become the new CO of Pandora Station. Commander Janssens accepted this position and on 2390.12.06 the USS Odyssey arrived at Pandora Station, for shoreleave and to deliver some new crew for the station. Among this new crew were the station's new Commanding Officer, Commander Janssens, Ensign Mike Ryaanax, Pandora's Assistant Security and Tactical Chief, and Ensign Naragona 104, the new Assistant Chief Science Officer. During the evening there was a party for Pandora Station's former CO, Commodore Karl DeGroot, and for the new CO. Due to a fight between Medical Officer Antar Mishbano and ASTC Ryaanax the party came to an early end. Commodore DeGroot left Pandora Station on 2390.12.07 to live in a small cottage in Australia, Earth with his wife. Also the next day, after several meetings and the arrival of the new Chief Engineer and Second Officer Lt. Commander Charles Holmes, the CO was having lunch with his new 2O, Captain Main of the USS Odyssey and Fleet Admiral Barclay. This lunch was interrupted by a message from sickbay; someone had attacked First Officer Commander Kroynian, and the FO was in a coma. At first there was no trace of the offender, but one of the station's SFI officers found a recording which showed that the FO of the Odyssey, Lt.Cmdr. Sarin, was in the turbolift together with Kroynian just before she was attacked. Luckily, only minutes after the Odyssey FO was confined to quarters, it was discovered that the evidence had been tampered with, but the real culprit could still not be identified. The 'real' attacker on the recording turned out to be a character from a holo-novel. When a few hours later a security officer was found murdered near the station's primary computer core, traces of holographic activity were detected. Taking down the holographic systems for investigation had not the intended effect; an 'evil' AI was able to take over the station's computer and holographic systems. A staff meeting with the Pandora and Odyssey senior crew was interrupted by a hologram, and the AI revealed its existence, and the fact that the holo-emmiters were under its control, to the assembled crew by firing a phaser (set to stun) at the stations CMO. This put a premature end to the meeting, and while the AI started to create holograms all over the station and Odyssey, both crews split up into several teams: Part of the Odyssey crew was sent to locate all Odyssey crew members on the spacestation and escort them back to the Odyssey, while another team went to the Odyssey to secure the ship's main computer. A team led by CEO Holmes and ASTC Ryaanax went to Engineering to get back control of the computer and CO Janssens, ACSO Naragona and ASTC Van Geel went to deck 90 to disable the station's internal sensors. Janssens' team ran into a group of holo-nazi's on deck 89, who had taken several crewmembers prisoner, and they had also been torturing Ensign Reynold from the USS Odyssey. A few hours later, when the Odyssey was back under control, SFI officer PO deBont was able to enhance Virt's computer program, and with help from the Pandora crew Virt was able to force the other AI into the secondary computer core. Because that core had been isolated from the rest of the station, the AI posed no more threat and could be easily removed. Stardate 2391.01.01 - 2391.01.03 The new year started with a promotion; CO Commander Jim Janssens was promoted to Captain. The next day there were some more promotions: FO Sarin got a field promotion to Commander, ACSO Naragona was promoted to Lieutenant JG and CSO, and ASTC Ryaanax was promoted to Lieutenant JG and STC, and some new crew arrived: AOPS Ensign Cane Thoran and ASTC Ensign Simon Hawkins. On 2391.01.03 the USS Odyssey had to leave prematurely. Category:Pandora Station